Aunque no te pueda ver
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: es algo triste al principio la historia, pero ya despues empieza el romance espero que les guste este fic XD


_**Aunque no te pueda ver**_

*Era una mañana normal en la ciudad de Nova Nizza, los combo niños estaban entrenando desde hace varias horas capoeira con el maestre Grinto*

Maestre ya estamos cansados, nos podemos ir… *dijo Paco mientras entrenaba con Serio*

Sí maestre ya estamos cansados, además todos los días entrenamos… *dijo Serio ya cansado igual que los demás*

Esta bien, pero antes de que se vayan un ultimo ejercicio*y el maestre hizo que se quedara todo oscuro para que no puedan ver nada y que se les hiciera mas difícil*

Que.. que es esto maestre… auch!!!*dijo Azul por que uno de los señuelos la golpeo en la cabeza*

Como sabremos donde están los objetivos si no los vemos… aaauuuch!!!!!!!!*dijo Serio por que igual un señuelo lo golpeo*

*Y por la dificultad el maestre, mejor hizo que todo regresara a la normalidad*

No recuerdan que les dije que sus instintos guíen a sus actos y que sus actos guíen a sus instintos, ahora la lección es _**"protege y protégete sin tener que usar tu vista física, si no usa tus demás sentidos"**_*lección del maestre Grinto*

¿???*todos se quedaron muy confusos con las palabras del maestre

**Flash Back**

*los combo niños estaban en su salón de clases con la señorita Soledad

Niños hoy quiero que me digan cual de sus sentidos es el que mas les sirve, me refiero a la vista, el tacto, el oído, el gusto o el olfato*les dijo la señorita Soledad*

Yo uso mas mi vista por que así puedo ver lo hermoso de la vida y retratarlo en una pintura o escribirlo en un poema, si no pudiera ver sería la persona mas desafortunada en todo el mundo*dijo Serio*

Tienes razón, la vista es uno de los sentidos con mas uso, pero hay personas que no tienen la dicha de poder ver*dijo como dato la señorita Soledad*

*de repente entra el maestre Grinto para sacar a los combo niños de clase*

Señorita Soledad podrían salir unos niños para ayudarme a ordenar la biblioteca, veo que Azul, Serio, Paco y Pilar se han ofrecido*dijo disimuladamente Grinto*

Sí claro, niños vayan a ayudar en la biblioteca*les dijo la Señorita Soledad y se van*

Niños un divino poderoso anda vagando por la ciudad tienen que detenerlo de inmediato*les dijo muy serio el maestre*

**Fin Flash Back**

*llegan los combo niños y ven que hay mucha gente corriendo, pero chocan entre ellos eso era lo extraño pero veían al divino que era muy delgado pero… no tenia los ojos abiertos los tenía cerrado*

Oigan alguien sabe por que el divino no abre los ojos???*pregunto Pilar*

Sí eso es muy extraño, voy a ver que dice mi divino-berry con respecto al divino*dijo Azul mientras sacaba su divino-berry*

mmm… es el divino "Cegar" puede quitarte la vista, es nivel ¡4! Es un divino poderoso*dijo Azul*

pues poderoso o no lo venceremos!!!!*dijo Paco acercándose para golpear al divino cegar*

no!! Paco espera necesitamos un… plan… para que me molesto…*dijo Azul viendo lo que hacia Paco y como lo lanzaban por el divino*

bueno yo también lo voy a intentar!!!*dijo Azul mientras se acercaba al divino*

Azul no!!!*grito Serio yendo detrás de ella*

*y el divino le iba a lanzar una especie de rayo para dejarla ciega pero Serio se interpone justo cuando le va dar el rayo y el recibe le impacto*

No!!! Serio!!!!!!*grito Azul con una lagrima en sus ojos*

*y los ojos de Serio toman un color pálido (así como el de las personas invidentes) ya no eran verdes como siempre, eso significaba que ya no podía ver*

Serio estas bien…*dijo Paco mientras el y Pilar se acercaban a donde estaban*

Serio! Serio! Respóndeme!!!*le decía Azul sosteniéndole la cabeza y de repente despierta*

Azul? Donde estas? Que enciendan la luz por que no te veo… *dijo Serio por que no sabia lo que pasaba*

Serio no!!!*dijo llorando Azul*

Que.. que pasa enciendan la luz ya!!*dijo Serio*

Serio la luz no esta apagada…*dijo Paco triste*

Si tu eres el que no puede ver…*dijo Pilar igual de triste*

Que… ya no puedo ver…*dijo Serio soltando lagrimas de sus ojos*

Todo es mi culpa!!! Si no te hubieras puesto antes de que me diera el rayo estarías bien!!!*dijo llorando Azul sintiéndose culpable*

No, no es tu culpa, yo quise protegerte… *le dijo Serio para que no sintiera culpa*

*Mientras tanto el divino se escapó*

*pasa una semana, y Serio sigue igual, no es el mismo de siempre esta triste por que no puede ver no ha vuelto a la escuela se a quedado todo este tiempo en casa y sus amigos lo van a visitar*

Como estas Serio* le dijo Pilar*

Si Serio por lo menos no tuviste que presentar el examen… de la que te salvaste*dijo Paco para animarlo*

Hola Serio…*le dijo con voz baja Azul*

Hola Azul*le respondió Serio*

Mejor vámonos Pilar, necesitan estar solos*le dijo como susurro Paco y se van de la habitación de Serio*

Serio, yo me siento mal por que esto te paso por mi culpa… *le dijo Azul deprimida*

No no es tu culpa, además no importa*le dijo modestamente Serio*

No! Claro que importa ahora ya no puedes pintar ni hacer poemas, pero especialmente pintar los hermosos cuadros que hacías*le dijo Azul*

A claro, se me olvidaba, toma…*y le dio un cuadro que el pinto de ella y el juntos*

Pero… como*dijo Azul*

Lo pinte días antes de que ya no pudiera ver, pero no te lo había podido dar*le dijo Serio*

Lo único que me duele es, no poder volver a ver tu sonrisa, pero no con la vista si no con el alma, se que te sientes culpable pero al sentirte así yo también sufro*le dijo Serio*

No te sientas triste, por favor Azul, tu eres todo para mi y no quiero que sufras, te cantare una canción para que te animes*dijo Serio mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a Azul*

*esta canción ya tiene muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo pero espero que les guste, es de Alex Ubago*

Si ayer tuviste un día gris:  
Tranquila, yo haré canciones para ver  
Si así consigo hacerte sonreír.

Si lo que quieres es huir,  
Camina, yo haré canciones para ver  
Si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir.

No tengo más motivos para darte  
Que este miedo que me da  
El no volver a verte nunca más...

Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo,  
Pero no está lloviendo,  
No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,  
Hoy te echo de menos... yo sólo quiero hacerte saber,  
Amiga, estés donde estés,  
Que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré  
si te sientes sola, háblame,  
Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver,  
Aunque no te pueda ver...  
Aunque no te pueda ver...  
De tantas cosas que perdí, diría  
Que sólo guardo lo que fue  
Mágico tiempo que nació un abril...

Miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan  
Y se hacen parte de mi piel,  
Ahora siempre llueve, porque estoy sin ti...

No tengo más motivos para darte que esta fría soledad,  
Que necesito darte tantas cosas más...

Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo,  
Pero no está lloviendo,  
No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,  
Hoy te echo de menos... yo sólo quiero hacerte saber,  
Amiga, estés donde estés,  
Que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré  
si te sientes sola, háblame,  
Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver,  
Aunque no te pueda ver...

*Azul se sentía un poco mejor con lo que acababa de hacer Serio*

Gracias Serio por esto, siempre eres muy lindo conmigo*le dijo Azul mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla*

No, no es nada, tu me hiciste mas feliz cuando dijiste que si querías ser mi novia, recuerdas??*le dijo con una sonrisa*

Claro que lo recuerdo, fue el mejor día de mi vida*dijo Azul con nostalgia*

*de repente oyen que empiezan a gritar las personas*

Que es lo que esta pasando???*dijo Serio preocupado*

No lo sé, solo oigo a la gente gritando y corriendo*dijo Azul*

Azul!!! Hay un divino en la plaza de la ciudad, ven!!*le dijo Pilar que entro rápidamente al cuarto*

Tengo que ir… *le dijo Azul*

Espera, yo voy contigo*le dijo deteniéndola al agarrarla del brazo*

Pe… pero Serio no puedes ver, como nos ayudaras*le dijo Azul preocupada*

No importa, de alguna forma les tengo que ayudar, además los combo niños son 4 no 3 y falto yo*le dijo con una sonrisa pícara y muy seguro*

Esta bien pero no te alejes de mi*le dijo Azul llevándolo de la mano*

Hey!!! Divino nos volvemos a ver*le grito Paco*

Estem, Paco, el divino es ciego… *le dijo Pilar con voz de "no es muy obvio " ¬¬*

Ah? Cierto*dijo Paco rascándose la cabeza diciendo en su mente(que torpe soy)lo cual siempre lo a sido jajaja*

Bueno como sea divino esta vez no te escaparas*le dijo Paco como amenaza*

Asi, y como me vencerán ustedes tres???*les dijo el divino de burla*

No son tres somos 4!!!*le dijo Serio abriendo los ojos aunque no pueda ver U.U*

En realidad son tres… por que tu ya no puedes ver recuerdas*le dijo en un tono mas burlesco*

No, déjalo en paz o si no…*le dijo Azul defendiendo a Serio*

O si no que??*le dijo el divino*

Lo vas a lamentar divino!!!*le dijo Pilar*

*y en eso Paco aprovecha la situación y le da un golpe al divino en su ojo aunque no pueda ver claro*

Oye!! Combo niño eso duele!!!*le dijo el divino molesto*

A pues lo siento mucho no me importa!!!*le dijo Paco*

Esto es por dejar ciego a Serio!!!*le dijo Azul mientras le daba varios golpes al divino*

*mientras Pilar se dio cuenta que el divino tenía el tótem en su espalda, y era el tótem del tigrillo*

Serio es tu tótem esta en su espalda del divino!!!*le grito Pilar*

No tienes que gritar!!! No estoy sordo!!! Estoy ciego que es diferente!!!*le dijo Serio un poco molesto*

Ahhh… lo siento!!!*volvió a gritarle*

Ya te dije que te puedo oír perfectamente…!!!!!*le dijo y se le ocurrió una idea*

El maestre dijo que no uses tu vista si no tus otros sentidos, y ahora que no puedo ver, mi sentido auditivo esta mejor que nunca, lo usare a mi favor*dijo mientras se acercaba al divino y lo iban a patear por este*

Serio no!!!!*gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo*

*pero Serio lo esquiva y le da un golpe en la cara a Cegar*

Como hiciste eso!!!!*le dijo Paco mientras Azul y Pilar estaban boquiabiertas*

Lo que hice fue guiarme por mi instinto y por lo que escucho así es como lo puedo esquivar*dijo Serio*

Hagan lo mismo para que lo podamos vencer*dijo Serio*

Y esquivaban los golpes de Cegar pero necesitaban transformarse*

Serio cayó en su espalda y empezó a tocar en todos lados pero como una visión pudo ver su tótem de repente en su mente y lo tocó en donde le señalaba su visión*

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!!!!!!!!!!

*y en medio de 4 rayos de colores se transformaron en sus animales, y lo que hiciera le divino no tendría efecto en ellos ya transformados, pero esta vez no funcionó y Serio aun no podía ver*

¡!!! Tenemos que vencerlo ahora*dijo Serio*

Regresa al mundo divino ahora!!!!*le dijo Serio mientras le daba una patada al divino*

Ya nos cansamos de estarte golpeando, ya regresa a tu mundo!!!! *le dijo Paco mientras lo envestía*

Tengo que quitarte tu fuerza divino mira como te ganó… ha si no puedes ver!!!*le dijo Pilar mientras se enrollaba en el divino*

Ya me estoy cansando de tener que verte!!!*el dijo Azul mientras le lazaba sus afiladas plumas como si fueran pequeños proyectiles*

Es hora!!!! COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER ESPLOSIÓN!!!!!*dijo Pilar preparando su poder*

Serio y Paco hicieron lo mismo y los 3 le dieron su poder a Azul que se lo lanzó al divino y lo encerraron en unos lentes de aumento*

Tal vez ahora tenga que usar los lentes para ver*dijo Paco levantando los lentes*

**Flash Back**

Bueno maestre aquí esta el portal, y lo logramos lo vencimos*le dijo Azul dándole los lentes al maestre*

Lo malo es que Serio aun no puede ver…*dijo Pilar*

Pilar shhhh!!!*le dijo Paco*

Pero que dije??

No Paco, ya no me importa que lo digan, ya lo superé, bueno pasando a otra cosa… tenía razón, cuando no ves tienes que usar tus otros sentidos para poder guiarte en este caso use mi sentido del oído que se desarrollo mas, asi fue mas fácil*dijo Serio aún muy optimista como siempre XD*

Bueno ya nos vamos maestre hasta mañana

Adiós niños nos vemos*les dijo el maestre*

Buen chiste maestre!!!*le dijo Serio*

**Fin Flash Back **

Hay Serio pensé que recuperarías la vista al regresar al divino a su mundo…*le dijo triste Azul a Serio*

No te preocupes me acostumbraré… y … ya se que somos novios pero… podría darte un beso*le dijo Serio algo nervioso*

Claro que si, si logras ubicar mis labios*le dijo de forma irónica*

Entonces mejor tu me lo das o no??*le contesto Serio de la misma forma*

*y cuando le dio el beso Azul, inmediatamente cuando abrió los ojos Serio, regresaron a su color verde y recuperó la vista*

Serio, tus ojos!!!!Regresaron a su tonalidad verde!!!! Ya no están pálidos*le dijo feliz Azul*

¡!!!!ya puedo ver!!!!! ya puedo ver!!!!*dijo Serio muy feliz y emocionado y le dio un beso a Azul*

¡!!!! Perdón… me emocione demasiado…*le dijo apenado y sonrojado pero ella le regresó el beso y el quedó muy atónito a la reacción de Azul*

Como me alegra que puedas volver a ver Serio, a tus ojos verdes volvieran para que los pudiera volver a ver, así como siempre han sido*le dijo Azul mientras lo miraba*

No, al contrario… yo estoy feliz por que volví a ver para ver tus lindos ojos azules, como el mar Azul y profundo, así como tu nombre*y Azul se sonrojo bastante XD*

Y ahora vamos al cine????*dijo Serio irónicamente*

Serio!!!!!* le dijo Azul dándole un leve golpe en el hombro*

Que?? Quiero ver una, ahora que ya veo*le contesto mientras se iban y ella lo abrazaba del brazo*

_**FIN**_

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic, por que subí varios a la vez, por que escribí uno tras otro (literalmente) por favor dejen sus comentarios XD**


End file.
